Judgment day
by Agent BM
Summary: A terminator is sent back in time to kill Gumball, Darwin, and Anais, but they don't know why. a second terminator is sent back to protect them. The kids, Nicole, and the t-850 must stop the t-5000 from killing them or the future will be destroyed. i suck at summaries but the story's good i promise you that
1. the t-850

**Judgment day**

**An amazing world of gumball/ terminator crossover**

**Before I begin I want to say I don't own Gumball or the Terminator**

**Ch. 1**

It was a sunny afternoon in the town of Elmore. Everything was fine until now. At a bar a few miles out of town something is about to happen

A big flash of light appeared by a truck, out of it came a naked man who looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger. This man was a t-850 who was here on a mission, but first he needed some clothes.

He walked into the bar and started scanning anyone who had clothes that could fit him, but none of them matched. Everywhere he turned people were looking at him funny. He eventually found someone by a pool table with clothes that could fit him. He walked up to him

"I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle" said the terminator

Everyone in the bar started to laugh at what he said.

"You forgot to say please"said the biker

The biker put his cigar on the terminators chest hoping it would burn him. In response the terminator grabbed his hand and started to crush it

"Aahh, Aahh, get him off me" shouted the biker

A man behind the terminator smacked his head with a pool stick. The terminator grabbed the man and threw him through the window, the terminator grabbed the biker and threw him into the kitchen where he landed on a grill

Another biker stabbed him with a knife but the terminator grabbed him, smacked him on the table and stabbed the knife into his shoulder

"Aahh, pull it out, pull it out, pull it out" screamed the biker in pain

The terminator walked into the kitchen where the biker pointed a gun at him, but he snatched it from him. The biker took out his keys

"Here, take it" said the biker

The terminator stepped out of the bar fully clothed. He went over to the man's motorcycle and started it when the owner came out with a shotgun

"I can't let you take the man's wheels son. Now get off before I have to put you down" said the owner

The terminator got off the motorcycle and walked towards the owner

"That's right god damn it" said the owner

The terminator snatched his gun and reached for the sunglasses in the owner's front pocket. The terminator got on the bike and left. Now that he had clothes, he could focus on his mission, to protect Gumball, Darwin, and Anais Watterson

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Tell me what you think and more will come soon**


	2. the t-5000

CH. 2

Across town at a donut shop another bright light appeared. Out of it came another naked man who was on a mission. He was a t-5000. A cop who was exiting out of the doughnut shop saw him and walked up to him

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" asked the cop

The t-5000 responded by stabbing him with his arms which turned into a sharp blade.

The 5000 morphed the dead cops clothes onto his body and went over to his car

He started looking up anything about Gumball, Darwin, and Anais on the cars computer

It was 11:30 am so they would be at school. He started the car and started driving towards Elmore Jr. High. His mission was to terminate Gumball, Darwin, and Anais so they wouldn't stop Skynet from wiping out mankind

He pulled up towards the school and walked towards the principal's office. He knocked on the door

"Yes officer, can I help you?" asked Principal Brown

"Yeah, I'm looking for Gumball, Darwin, and Anais Watterson" said the 5000

"Why, did they do something wrong?" asked Brown

"No, I just want to ask them a few questions" said the 5000

"Well they're in the cafeteria eating lunch. Would you like me to take you to them?" asked Brown

"Yes, that would be nice" said the 5000

Principal Brown led the cop towards the cafeteria. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were sitting down at a table eating lunch

"Kids, this policeman here would like to ask you a few questions" said Brown

"Well, what is it?" asked Darwin

The cop pulled out a gun and aimed it at them

"Well hold on there, you can't just pull out a gun and-

Before Brown could finish his sentence the t-5000 stabbed principal brown in the eye. The kids in the cafeteria saw this and screamed

"Prepare to be terminated" said the 5000

But before he could shoot he was shot by the 850

He walked up to the kids and said "Come with me if you want to live"

The kids didn't argue and ran while the t-5000 slowly healed

The kids got on the t-850 motorcycle while the 850 drove away while the t-5000 stepped outside. It had a plan; it would go to their house and wait for them to make his strike

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think**


	3. your father is dead

Ch. 3

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were on the 850's bike getting as far away from the school as they could

"Whoa, hold on a minute, stop the bike" said Gumball

The 850 pulled the bike over at the nearest gas station

"Who are you and who was that guy?" asked Gumball

"I am a terminator, model 101, series 850. That man that attacked you was a terminator, series 5000"

"A terminator, you mean like a robot?" asked Anais

"Cybernetic organism, living tissue over metal endoskeleton. The 5000 is a poly alloy liquid metal terminator"

"Okay so what, are you from the future or something?" asked Darwin

"Affirmative, I was made in the year 2029, you 3 sent me here to protect you and your family from the 5000"

"Why does that thing want to kill us?" asked Anais

"In the future-

"We don't want to know" said Darwin

"We must get as far away from the city as possible"

"Can we stop at our house and warn our dad?" asked Anais

"Negative, the 5000 will most likely make a move at your house and kill you there"

"How do you know?" asked Darwin

"I know I would"

"Can we call him and warn him?" asked Gumball

"Make it quick"

"Do you have any change?" asked Gumball

The 850 punched the phone coin return on the phone and quarters came flying out

"Thanks" said Gumball as he began dialing the number

"Hello" said Richard on the other side of the phone

"Dad, it's me, get out of the house, you're in danger" said Gumball

"Gumball, I heard about the shooting, where are you, I'll pick you up on my way to work" said Richard

"You don't have a job" said Gumball

"Of course I do, I work at the rainbow factory, I've been working there for 5 years" said Richard "So where are you?"

"Something's wrong, dad doesn't have a job" said Gumball

The 850 took the phone and said something in gumball's voice

"Dad, before you go, can you check on Darwin, he's been coughing and sneezing all morning" said the 850 in Gumball's voice

"He's fine Gumball, so where are you?" asked Richard

The 850 hung up the phone "Your father is dead"

The 5000 hung up the phone and took his arm out of Richards dead body. He now had to terminate Nicole to get to the kids


End file.
